This invention relates generally to workpiece stacking mechanism used with sewing machies, and more particularly to a novel workpiece stacker which is constructed and positioned in such a way as to conserve valuable space around the sewing machine table and to better utilize operator time and energy.
Work stacking devices for sewing machines have been proposed in the past. The most common devices have been located behind the worktable away from the operator, and typical of these are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,546, 3,383,107, and 3,345,963. Devices such as these occupy valuable space behind the sewing machine and also require the operator to leave her seated position in front of the machine to remove the completed stack of garments from the device. A side mounted work stacking mechanism for sewing machines is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,031. However it is very complex in construction, and the operator agains must leave her seated position to remove the stacked bundle of garments.